Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Training with Kalin Kalin runs ahead of Alice, laughing as they arive at their destination. "Come on! This place is perfect! I forgot I even knew about it until a while ago." The tactician said. The truth was, he knew full well of this location, but couldn't bring himself to return, after the last time he was around ... Alice runs up to him, the air in the mountains too thin for her liking, and begins to actually smile. "Heh, alright Kal. What are we doing here?" "Training, like I said." as he finished speaking, he took off his robes and his shirt, leaving his shoes and pants on as he stretched. "You know anything about hand to hand combat?" The astonished Alice looks at Kalin's shirtless body. "W-w-why did you take off your s-s-shirt?" She begins to back away towards her beer. "Well, I wasn't about to sweat into my clothes. What? Is there something wrong?" Kalin said plainly, surprised by Alice's reaction. He began to stretch his arms as he waited for her. "Want a beer?" she asks as she gets a beer from the case. Alice takes off her vest, exposing a gun holster around her shoulders, housing two DB FS NINEs. "No thanks. I'd prefer to keep my mind clear for this. So? You have some physical combat experience?" He said, smiling as he shook off his stretches and grabbed a pair of gloves from his pants. "A lot actually." She takes a sip. "Good." Kalin said, pulling his gloves on snuggly. "Then once you drink up the courage to fight me, we don't have to worry about me mopping the floor with you." Alice places ger drink on the ground. "Lets go, tough guy." she says as she approaches Kalin. Kalin begins to bounce on the tips of his feet, bringing his arms up in a boxing stance, while also keeping his legs pretty spaced from each other. "Whenever you're ready." He said, smiling. Alice seems to disappear and reappear next to Kal, her legs moving so fast he could barely block. "Kick-boxing champ. You have the stance of a wresler and the agility of a boxer. Well, I mastered both as well." She throws a random punch here or there, leaving many bruises on his arms and body alike. She steps away. "You're up. Show me what you got." "Heh. Not bad. Alright, here I go!" Kalin replied, disappearing much like Alice did, before reappearing to her side his leg raised. He brought it down into Alice's shoulder, before flipping onto his hands and kicking twice into her stomach. He then returned to his feet and, while she was still suspended in the air, pressed one final kick into her cheek, sending her sliding across the ground. "So? What'd you think of that?" Alice gets up and punches Kalin in the face, breaking his jaw and cracking part of his skull. "That kind of hurt. Try harder." Her wounds heal quickly. Kalin pulled a wand from his robe, waving it over his body, and his injury mended in an instant. He then proceeded to charge Alice, punching her repeatedly as they traded blows. Alice grabs at his fist as he puches, and flips him onto his back. She sits on him, with both legs to his right so that she sits sideways. "I win." She smirks. "Nice job." Kalin said, before sweeping his feet from beneath her with unnatural strength. He then rolled over on top of her, sitting in a similar position. "Guess this means I win, huh?" Alice grabs Kalin's arm and twists it behind his back until the shoulderblade snaps and the arm pops out of socket, then she mimicks his movements, but puts one leg on each side of him. "Nah." Kalin pulled Alice down to his chest, and rolled over on top of her. "I disagree on that matter." he replied, smirking as he looked down at her. "..." Alice looks up at him, terror in her eyes. She lays frozen in place, remembering something of her past. Then she snaps out of it, pulling Kalin down and hugging him. "You win..." She smiles, her chin on his shoulder. Kalin is initially surprised and confused by Alice's response. This was so entirely unlike the girl he'd met before that he couldn't decide what to do next. Therefore, he just returned the hug, holding her close to him. He could smell a faint, sweet scent on her, that he liked. "Tell me right now if you like me. If you don't, I need to leave before things go to far." Alice says. Kalin was surprised once again, more so than before. "Alice...are you asking if I love you?" "... I guess I am..." She replies. "I didn't realize you felt that way about me. When did that even happen?" he said, pulling back. He let her lie on the ground, as he looked down, into her eyes. "It's like.. I don't know.. Love at first sight I guess..." Alice looks away, feeling embarrassed. Kalin stared at her for a moment in silence, before a grin crossed his lips. "If I kiss you now, and say yes, do you promise to take a shower when you get home?" "I don't have a shower. It's clogged with pizza and bullets..." She looks up at him and smiles. "Could I use the river?" "If it gets any worse, I'll dump you in the ocean..." Kalin said, before pressing his lips against Alice's gently. Alice pushes into the kiss, Kalin tasting a lot of cheap beer. Kalin holds the kiss for a few more seconds, before he pulls back. "You should go find that river, now." he said, laughing. Alice olls out from under him and walks behind a group of trees to a river she saw erlier. "You peak, you're shot. Got it?!" she yells at Kalin. Kalin raises his hands in mock surrender, and rolls over onto his back, laughing to himself as he looks into the sky. ''What have I gotten myself into, now... '' Alice undresses and wades into the chilly waters. Kalin, bored, sends a gust of wind into the nearby shrubbery, exposing Alice a bit as she walks into the river. With a smile, he lets up on the wind, and closes his eyes to rest. A gunshot rings out, a hole appears in the shrubbery no larger than a penny, and Kalin's knee and kneecap would have been separated had he not created a wall of wind to protect himself. "I said no peaking" "I won't...anymore, at least." Alice begins to bathe, the stench retracting easily. "Kalin, you're committing to a relationship. I hope you know that." Kalin looked over again, smiling. "Yes I do, and you're committing to cleaning that trash bin you call an apartment. I'll help, if you need it, but you're going to keep it spotless, or else..." "You could take a bath, you know... I can smell your sweat from here..." She looks at the bush between them, blushing. Kalin laughed at her statement. "Alice, that sounded like a flimsy excuse to get me to join you back there..." A gunshot sounds and the ground next to Kalin blows up. "I DO NOT... Okay... Maybe I do..." "Hmmm, are you sure you won't shoot at me again? If not, I think I might be safer back here..." He replied, smiling. "I won't shoot, swear." The gun is skidded away from her. She buries herself in the water, feeling the coolness in the air. There is silence for a few moments, and then a quiet rustle. Alice then feels a gentle touch on her shoulder. Alice turns, covering herself, startled look in her eyes. Kalin stared into her eyes, a gentle smile on his face. "What's wrong? Never seen a half naked man before?" he said, sliding into the water beside her. She relaxes, her arms falling into the water beside her. "I'm fully naked, wimp." Alice smirks a little. "I can see that..." Kalin said, before taking a breath, and submerging himself in the water. A moment later, his underwear floated to the surface, but Kalin remained under the water, approaching Alice slowly. "I said-" She pushes him a little further back as he gets too close "-that you could take a bath. I don't want kids. And I know men's interests. So just take your bath." She turns around and continues washing herself. Kalin slipped out of the water, slightly confused. " I was only going to splash you..." He then sighed quietly, and let himself float , kicking lightly to move a bit. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Alice continues washing herself, the gets out of the water and picks up the towel from her pack. "You know, you really shouldn't have wasted underwear like that. Now you have wear the pants without them." "Why would I do that? I can just dry them off, after all. " he said, looking over to her as she dried off. "...I really made you uncomfortable, huh?" "My eyes are up here... No I just finished my bath." She starts to dress, having washed and hung up her clothing to dry. Kalin looked at her curiously. Alice had obviously flipped whatever switch turned her from a shy, self conscious girl in love to the aggressive gunslinger he'd first met. "Alright then. And uh, I was looking at your face..." He said as he swam for his underwear. "Yeah, right." She finishes dressing and checks her guns for anthing wrong. "So, what now?" Kalin said, picking up his underclothes from the water, and putting them on before climbing out. "Good question." Alice shoots his foot. "And THAT'S for scaring me." She puts up her guns and gets out her vest and sniper. "Want to go hunting?" Kalin leaped around with a hole in his foot. He knew he could heal it, but he was hoping that the chance to take her anger out on something might make her feel better. "WHy the hell would I hunt something with a hole in my foot!?" He yelled, the pain from the shot abit more than he was accustomed to. "Oh heal it you big baby." Interrogation with the Dragon Followers Kalin lifted up the follower off of the ground. Turning to Velskud, he said "So, are we going to interrogate them here, or take them someplace else? "Here will suffice" Velskud would say looking at the follower with no pity. "Fair enough. Hey!" Kalin said, sending a minor electric shock through the Follower's body, which caused them to snap to attention. kalin then dropped them to the icy ground, and activated a cage spell around the 3 of them. "We've got a few questions for you. Him first." He said, backing away to let Velskud speak. Velskud nodded at Kalin. "Where is your primary location." Velskud would ask the follower. The follower would stay completely silent. Another shock proceeded to flow through his body. "It's not a good idea to play tough with me today..." Kalin said, his slightly raised hand the only indication that he'd done anything. "Now, the man asked a question, I believe..." Unbroken, the follower would remain silent; trembling, but silent. "I don't think he can hear us under that mask." Velskud would proceed to rip the mask off of the follower, and grab him by the collar up to his face. "Answer my question." The follower would continue to remain silent. "Ugh, Just answer me!" Kalin yelled, as he fired a spear of lighting into the follower. It pierced their body, and immediately dissipated.The attack left no injury, but the pain it caused was immense. Kalin charged another bolt, ready to fire again and again until he had an answer. "I've the strength of Karas at my hand. Torture me as you please, I'll never tell you." The follower would say with strong will. "...Good man. Indeed, Karas's will is surely within you." Kalin said, as the circle that marked the domain of his spell shrunk, enclosing itself around Velskud, while releasing himself and the follower. "Not the first time I've been doublecrossed by a brat who didn't know what he was getting into." Velskud would take a seat inside of his 'cage'. "Well, what can I say? I can't possibly turn against my own people, can I? You understand, yes? ....well, it doesn't really matter. The cage is going to keep retracting until you're nothing but guts and viscera anyways." Kalin said, before turning to the Follower. "I need to speak with your leader. I have some Important intelligence I think they'd like to hear." "And tell me why I should trust you?" The follower would say to Kalin, dusting off his robes. "...How dare you question a Royal Counselor of Arendel!" Kalin said, a mass of malevolent dark magic reaching out from his hand to the follower's throat. "I should tear out your throat for your ignorance...However." He dissipated the mass centimeters from the follower. "I need you for the moment. Although, there is nothing to say I wont just kill you, and het my answers from your friend over there...Well? What do you think?" Kalin said, giving off an oppressive aura to the others. "If you were one of the counselors, you'd know what to say to get to Karas. Besides, if you were a counselor, I'd have seen you before." The follower would bluntly say. "I had trouble upon entering this world. The monolith affected me in a way I don't fully understand yet. At the moment, I have a few simple memories, thanks to this one and his trust. But I know enough to understand what will happen to you if you keep a much needed tactician from Karas. How painful do you think the torture will be? Better yet, how long do you think he'll let you beg for death before he takes your head?" "What with your little friend over there, I'm not sure that trust is your forte" "Listen, I already told you already, you miserable slave!" Kalin said, punching the Follower. He grabbed them by their collar, and pulled them closer to look them in the eyes. "Either you can take me, or your friend over there. What are a few human lives in the face Karas' grand scheme, honestly? He wouldn't bat an eyelash if I were to gut you and your friend right here. But I'm am not a complete monster. I'll only take a single limb each time you further deny my order! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT TO LOSE FIRST!?" Kalin yelled, his aura whipping up a torrent of wind around them. "You've just commemorated me for my dragon-like will, and you think I'll be so easily intimidated?" The follower would briefly chuckle. "The moment you associated with that rabble you become a prime enemy for the will of Arendel. If you kill me, I'll go down in history as the follower who snuffed out the remains of Altera in this universe. So go ahead; at your ready~" "As you wish..." Kalin said, as the dark mass enveloped the follower's head. As the follower screamed in pain, Kalin traced through his memories, for any reference to their bases. Kalin would see through the followers mind, and see memories of the followers hideout in an abandoned tunnle in Jingle Village. "Well, seems coming this way was a waste of time. Your base was underneath the village the entire time." he said, dispelling the wisp around the followers head. Their hair was left white, and they were left in a catatonic state as a result of his spell. "Well, at least you didn't die...Im sure somewhere, deep down, you wish you did, however." Kalin said, grinning slightly as he turned away. He then began to make his way for the village. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:Locations